


Pleasant Frenemies

by ParadoxLogic



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Unexpected Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxLogic/pseuds/ParadoxLogic
Summary: After Persephone's disappearance from the party, Hecate confronts Eros.
Relationships: Eros/Hecate (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Pleasant Frenemies

EROS!!!” Hecate thundered through the locked front door, visibly irate with narrowed amber slits for eyes and a furrowed brow. She impatiently pounded on the door with her closed fist.

“EROS! I know you’re in there!” She waited, listening for any signs of life. It didn’t matter if it was in the wee hours of the morning, she needed answers. She huffed impatiently.

She pounded on the door again, “EROOOOOS!”

She heard a clattering of some unknown object falling, a cat being stepped on, and a muffled exclamation. She waited for a bit longer before raising her fist to pound on the door again. The door opened just then; a groggy pink face stared out at her with obvious confusion. On his doorstep was a beautiful, albeit irate, titan of a woman. She had thick black hair, cut into a sleek blunt bob and Her flawless skin was akin to a deep ocean blue which almost glimmered in the early morning light. She looked exactly like the cutthroat executive assistant she actually was with her sharp pantsuit which was just as intimidating as the look she had on her face.

“Hecate? Why are you banging on my door like you’re Hera? Do you know what time it is? Whatever happened, it wasn’t me.” Eros said wiping his eyes and speaking with a sleepy slur. He could tell Hecate was fuming, but he was at a loss as to why.

Hecate glared at him with accusatorily and pointed a long thin gloved finger and jabbed it in his direction.

“What did you do to her?” She ignored his questions, all of which was irrelevant in her opinion. She wanted answers and she didn’t care if it was too early, or too late in the day.

“Who specifically? There are many ‘hers’ in my life, and I have done many things with…” Eros paused for effect, “…and to them.” Eros smirked at the implication. Hecate gave an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, catching his meaning. She dropped her hand from her face and put it on the door. “Well since you seem to be WIDE awake, why don’t we talk about it!” Hecate gave a push to the door, which swung open theatrically as she invited herself in.

Hecate strode over to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen and placed her phone, wallet, and keys on it. She turned to face Eros who was still standing by the front door, mouth agape at her audacity, and motioned for him to come back in as if it were her own home, she was standing in.

“The 19 year old goddess who was last seen being hand fed drinks by you at the party last night.” She patted the kitchen stool in front of her. She stood up straight to adjust her tailored suit jacket, and removed her exquisite fur-lined leather gloves before adding them to her other items on the counter. She sat down on the stool opposite of the one she had patted.

“You know the one…. Pink, short, pixie bob hair cut… oh and Demeter’s daughter. You do realize if anything serious happens to her, it’s likely that you will catch the business end of Demeter’s wrath.”

Eros closed the door, wide eyed at Hecate’s accusation. His mother hadn’t been home since the party. After making him break into Hades car and leave that poor defenseless girl, drunk in the back seat of his car, Aphrodite disappeared.

_“_ _She probably went to blow off some steam.”_ Eros thought to himself.

He had covered Hades back seat and Persephone in flower petals and had taped a heart to her thigh, as if welcoming the exact behavior he detested. It was unlikely Aphrodite would be home anytime soon to save him from this conversation either. “What do you mean? I was chatting with Persephone, that’s it!” He couldn’t quite control his tone enough to disguise his deceptive remark.

Hecate didn’t bite. She was too old and experienced with this shit and just wanted a straight answer. “Look, if I wanted to have smoke blown up my ass, I would go talk to Minthe.” Hecate retorted, rolling her eyes emphatically to show her obvious dissatisfaction with the answer. “If you don’t start talking, I will have to let the powers that be know what I saw.” She looked at Eros, who had subsequently lowered his eyes to avoid looking directly at her. “Just tell me what you did.” Hecate mustered the sweetest tone she could.

Eros magenta eyes scanned the floor, trying to find anything to look at but her. He looked at the cracked tile he needed to have fixed after his mother angrily threw a cast iron skillet one time. He looked at the toys one of his sisters left on the floor. He tried to sneak a glance at Hecate but caught her eyes. She was serious, and he knew it. “Don’t worry, okay? I wouldn’t put her in danger. She is perfectly safe.”

Hecate stood up. She didn’t have time for this and started putting on her gloves. She huffed as she grabbed the rest of her things off of the table. “Artemis is crawling up the walls looking for her and all you can say is ‘Don’t worry…’” She used a mocking tone to imitate him. “Tsk, tsk, tsk….. Well it’s too late for that. We’re worried. If she isn’t back with Artemis by the end of…” She looked at the elegant gold watch wrapped around her wrist, “Well I guess it would be today, I’ll have to make a report.”

“What!!” Eros stood up and followed Hecate as she moved over to the door. A cat wound its way around her leg purring as she stood by the door with her hand on the door knob. She peered down at it and bent down to pick it up with both hands. She stroked the cat behind the ear who was loudly purring in her hands. “Clearly you don’t understand, Eros. Persephone is being primed to enter The Goddess’ of Eternal Maidenhood, and if you…” Her eyes shifted from the cat to Eros, “…jeopardize that for her, both you AND your mother will be on the hook. Demeter’s hook to be specific.”

He knew if he said anything, Aphrodite would be pissed. “Mother has gotten us out of worse. Keep your trap shut.” Eros thought to himself.

“Hecate… thank you for the enlightening and engaging conversation, but I really must get back to what I was doing.” He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Hecate stepped out into early morning fog. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Eros closed the door and started to walk back to his room. He stopped mid-stride, as if remembering something crucially important. He turned on his heels and rushed back to the door. He flung it open with some force.

“GIVE ME BACK MY CAT!”

Hecate was already gone. Eros slammed the door shut and plodded off to his bed, hoping he’d be able to get some semblance of sleep before he had to start his day.

A few hours later, Eros woke up with sweat on his brow and his heart racing. Visions of Demeter chasing him through a field of dead flowers with a pitchfork was not how he wanted to start his morning. Being stabbed by a pitchfork makes for a gruesome death. Obviously being immortal means, he can’t die. Although he didn’t want to be stabbed by a pitchfork either. Last night’s conversation didn’t sit well for him. He instantly regretted what he had done. His mother’s word was law, and he didn’t want to break law again. There was something about the way Hecate spoke to him. It was almost as if she knew what he had done.

What had he done? And why did he do it? He shuffled towards the bathroom to shower.

The room was fairly large and well decorated in white, accented with shades of beige and aquamarine blue. The room had standalone shower with large floor to ceiling glass walls and several showerheads. One side of it had a waterfall feature and underneath it was a bench. One could only guess why a shower would need a bench. In the corner of the room was a large jacuzzi meant to accommodate at least four to six people.

He opened the glass door to the shower and stepped in. He started washing his hair, wondering how to move forward. The water cascaded over his chiseled abs and rippling muscles. He relished the hot water, standing still in the stream as if to cleanse himself of the previous night’s events.

His fleeting moment of introspection was gone as quickly as it had come and he sighed. He finished washing his hair and body and turned off the water. He opened the door and stepped out onto the heated tile floor.

He squeezed a good-sized dollop of gel into his hand and worked the substance through his silky magenta hair. He finished by combing it carefully and styling it. He leaned against the counter, getting close to the mirror. Eros looked at his hair from different angles. It glinted with flecks of rose gold and it almost had a holographic quality.

The mortals were so entranced by him and with good reason. He was the god of love and beauty after all.

Judging eyes looked back at him from his reflection in the mirror as if he was disappointed in himself.

He was disappointed in himself.

“Maybe if I go talk to Persephone and apologize, she won’t tell her mother what I did.”

Eros shuttered. He had to make this right. Upsetting the balance for his mother’s jealousy would bad news. He technically did what she asked. So, what was the harm in apologizing? He shaved and put his cologne on. He checked himself out one last time in the mirror, whistling obnoxiously at himself.

His mother held all the cards and if she said jump, he had to ask how high. It was an indisputable fact. He knew Hades wouldn’t hurt Persephone. The god may be a king, but he’s not one rape a drunk girl. He held himself to a standard, and he wasn’t Zeus. Demeter would burn the world down for Persephone. Which wouldn’t bode well for the underworld. The result would be inundation of shades from the inevitable famine, and never-ending winters.

“You may have questionable morals, but at least you’re stunningly gorgeous.” He winked at himself and headed to his closet. He flung the doors open and stepped inside a closet only the God of Love and beauty would have. He walked through, using his fingers to touch the various shirts, he sighed and whispered to himself.

”Ugh, I have nothing to wear.”

He stopped and pulled a simple white shirt from the hanger, and pulled on a pair of expensive jeans. “Better to dress down. It’ll be easier to forgive me if she doesn't feel intimidated by my obviously handsome good looks.” He got a glimpse of himself in the large full-length mirror. The ensemble was acceptable. He stepped out of the closet and got ready to leave. The sun was well on its way through the sky and he started thinking about how to approach her.

He knew she was staying with Artemis. Hopefully she had made it back by now, otherwise he would have to explain to Artemis why he was there. He started his car, the engine purred quietly. He sat there a moment, taking in the peaceful silence. He pulled his other leg in the car and closed the door. The audible thud of the door startled him for some reason. He took a deep breath, and put his hands on the wheel. Unexpectedly, his stomach growled and he rolled his eyes.

“I could just get breakfast on the way.” His face lit up as if he was struck with an epiphany.

“Apology donuts!” He exclaimed.

He shifted the car into drive and slowly pulled out of the driveway. He made his way towards Artemis’ house, stopping along the way to grab himself some coffee and pickup a dozen of gourmet donuts. Hopefully the gesture would be appreciated and butter them up enough.

After convincing Artemis to break her “No Men Allowed” rule with his apology donut bribe, he then groveled for forgiveness for a few hours. He explained his mother felt threatened by her while conveniently omitting the exact reason as to what exactly made his mother feel threatened. As they sat there talking over the events that had transpired, a small black cat hopped up onto the couch and snuggled into Artemis’ lap.

He watched it kneed her leg a few times before plopping down on her and start purring loudly. The long-haired puffball with a thick and healthy black coat with sleepy flaxen yellow eyes looked at him. He squinted at the cat, looking at it accusingly as if to say she was a traitor. He could tell the cat was obviously much happier here.

_“I can’t believe that bitch gave my cat to Artemis!”_ Eros thought to himself.

He decided to not bring the cat up, but kept a mental note that he would have to do something in kind to Hecate for taking his cat. His brain started plotting almost immediately. Eros eventually convinced both Persephone and Artemis to come out to the mall with him. Persephone had mentioned most of her clothes were from the mortal realm and she did need to get a few things if she was going to go to college in Olympus. Persephone thought of the moving box with her traditional Greek style clothing.

Artemis elbowed Persephone, “I only have so many clothes, and you can’t keep borrowing them forever. Why don’t we get you a few things to help you feel more comfortable?” As it turned out, it wasn’t so much Persephone getting a few things, as it was Eros running about from store to store grabbing items to by with little to no input from anyone. The god was a shopaholic that much was clear.

After they were done shopping, Artemis and Persephone left to have dinner with Artemis’ brother, Apollo. Eros walked out of the mall with an armful of shopping bags. He had other things he had to deal with, so it wasn’t a problem he wasn’t invited. He smirked as he plotted his next encounter with Hecate. He wondered what would be the most appropriate retaliation. He carefully placed the bags in the back seat and closed the door.

Eros turned to open the driver’s door and started up his car. The sleek and beautiful luxury car came to life as he pressed the button to activate the ignition. The car hummed quietly as he got himself comfortable. He grabbed the stick-shift, moved it into drive and started to inch it forward. The doors locked automatically with an audible sound as he moved forward. His phone chirped on the seat next to him and he reached over to grab it.

He heard a sudden thud from the front of his car. His eyes shot up to see where the noise had come from. It was Hecate who was just standing there, both hands on the hood of his car. She locked eyes with him. “You left her with Hades?!” She walked over to the passenger side, and pulled on the locked door.

“Open the door Eros…” She said pulling on the handle again.

He unlocked the door and quickly locked it again as she attempted to open the door again. The lock made a sound which was clearly intensified her irritation at his antics. He rolled down the window leaving a small crack for them to speak through.

“You know, we have to quit meeting like this. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were stalking me. I know I am beautiful, but you’re just not my type.” He rolled the window back up dismissively. She stood there, wide eyed and glaring at him through the tinted window. She looked like a parent who was silently commanding obedience with a single look.

“If you don’t open this door and let me in, I have will have no problem going through the glass or removing the door entirely. It’s your choice.” He cracked the window again. “With an attitude like that, you’re never going to find a partner.” He rolled the window back up before he pressed the unlock button again and before she could open it, he locked it again.

“Damn it Eros, let me the fuck in!” She hit the top of the car to drive the point home.

He unlocked the door for good this time, and as Hecate entered the car, he grabbed his things off of the seat. “You know, that was really unnecessary. You shouldn’t get violent when you don’t get your way.” She snapped her head over to look at him, and he could almost feel her death stare boring into his face.

“What do you want, Cat Stealer?” He remarked as he started to move the car out of the parking spot. Hecate pulled out her phone and started reading off a text conversation with Persephone.

“ **Persephone:** Hey Hecate, it’s Persephone! I got a new phone!

** Hecate: ** Where have you been?! We were so worried!

** Persephone: ** I had a little too much to drink. Hades was kind enough to make sure I was safe and took care of me.

** Hecate: ** You stayed in the Underworld with Hades?! At his house?

**Persephone:** He didn’t do anything shady I promise!”

Hecate turned to looked at Eros again. “Do you realize the mess your antics could have created?”

Eros rolled his eyes. “It was just a little fun. My mother’s intention was to embarrass her a little bit, that’s all.”

Hecate threw her hands up in the air. Her hair swayed with the intensity of the gesture. “You just don’t get it do you Eros? Now I have to keep an eye out for the next few weeks to make sure nothing pops up in the tabloids, gossip columns, magazines, and newspapers. My job just got a whole lot harder.”

Eros had been driving cautiously and once Hecate’s rant had died down, he gave a tap on the breaks. Hecate gasped, and stuck her hands out to brace for the perceived impact. When she realized what Eros had done, she looked at him with a mixture of incredulity and surprise.

“You are the literal worst.” Eros smiled sweetly at her. She looked at his face, and what appeared to be joy at his pranks. Eros started to laugh, and try as she might, Hecate followed soon after. She smacked his arm.

“Can you be serious for once?” She implored.

“Can you loosen up?” Eros replied.

They were quiet for a while. The silence was disquieting, and they both felt the need to fill that silence. Eros stole glances at the goddess. She had beautiful features. Her amber eyes and the jet-black hair. Her the way bangs framed her face and eyes perfectly. She would find many suitors if she would just let him work his magic. Eros smiled wide as an idea crossed his mind. He never saw her willingly entertain any kind of company other than Hades, and he was her boss. She needed a night out.

“I have just the thing to help you loosen up!”

“Ohhhhh no…” Her eyes widened and she shook her head. “The last time I let you plan something for me it didn’t go well. I don’t date and I don’t want to indulge in the pointless carnal pleasures you and your mother bring about in the mortals.” She smoothed her hair, and reset her resting bitch face alongside her usual demure attitude. “I have too much to do to dawdle with such pointless pursuits.”

Eros looked at her with feigned astonishment. He shifted in his seat. “What do you mean? You didn’t like the blind date I set up for you?”

“Eros, you set me up on a blind date I didn’t even know I was on!”

Eros gave a hearty laugh and put his hand on the shifter. The landscape had gotten progressively darker as they drove. In the distance was a staggering site of the Underworld. The neon blue lights and light up signs made the place look like they were driving through a town of casinos.

“That is…. until he tried to kiss me. I was so startled I smashed his head into the counter for even thinking he could touch me.” She shuddered. Eros pulled the car up to the steps of Hecate’s home.

“Oh, come on Hecate, it wasn’t that bad. He was a good match for you! And you got a few more mortal followers from it…” Eros shook his shoulders from side so side squirming excitedly in his seat.

“Followers who now want to worship me with carnal rituals I would rather not be used honor me.” Eros pressed a button and Hecate’s door unlocked and started to open. He put his hand on her forearm and looked into her eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make your job harder.”

“Wow Eros, I’m impressed. That almost sounded sincere.” She scoffed.

Eros smirked. “Here, I have something for you.” He reached into the backseat, digging around in the bags. He pulled out a small rectangle box and handed it to her. She smiled and tucked it into her inside suit pocket. “Thanks, I have to get going, but I’ll look at it later.” She swung one long leg out and got out of the car. As she walked away, Eros watched her walk up the steps, and open the door. Once she stepped inside, he pulled out of her driveway and started his long drive home.


End file.
